


Never Laugh at Live Dragons

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have an argument. Title from <span class="u">The Hobbit</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Laugh at Live Dragons

“There aren’t,” Sam repeats for the fifth time. “It’s like with unicorns. Just a legend. People saw dinosaur fossils and thought they were still around.”

“There are!” Gabriel insists. “Or, at least, there _were._ You people have annihilated more species…”

“There are no such things as dragons!”

Gabriel grins at him. “Wanna bet?”

And he leans forward and puts two fingers on Sam’s forehead.

“What the hell?” Sam snaps when they land. “Where are we?”

Gabriel shrugs. “England, sometime in the Dark Ages.”

Sam stares. “Take me back right the hell now!”

“Aww, c’mon Sammy! Don’t you want to see a dragon?”

“I don’t care where you take me, there’s no–”

He’s cut off by a screech and a shadow falling on the ground. “Holy shit!”

“Told you,” Gabriel smirks at him.


End file.
